The present invention relates to a package for dispensing a carbonated beverage pre-mix at a controlled rate of flow directly into a consumer's mouth in the micro-gravity conditions of outer space. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible container including a variable flow rate control passage therein which maintains a substantially constant flow of carbonated beverage pre-mix from the container to the consumer's mouth.
It is known that under zero or micro-gravity conditions of outer space, that beverages cannot be poured from a vessel directly into a consumer's mouth. They must be forced out of the vessels or packages, under pressure, directly into the mouth of the consumer or astronaut. For still beverages and water, the astronaut can suck the liquid from a collapsible container through a straw.
Furthermore, the container utilized for dispensing a food or beverage must be of a collapsible volume type in order to preclude the creation of an air space or pocket within the container, the location of which cannot be controlled due to the substantially zero gravity conditions.
Examples of food dispensing containers of the type referred to are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,308 and 3,273,760, both to Frankenberg.
While the food dispensing containers of Frankenberg are suitable for dispensing food and some liquids, they would not be suitable for dispensing a carbonated beverage pre-mix in outer space under the micro-gravity conditions that exist.